Riding toys, including, but not limited to, spring horses, have long been popular with children. Such toys provide a child with enjoyment and exercise. Parents also appreciate such toys as they motivate a child to engage in physical activity or play.
Interactive electronic features that provide sounds have been added to riding toys to make them more entertaining for children. Such toys, for example, may produce sounds when the child presses a button or the like. In addition, toys that produce sounds automatically when ridden are known. An example of such a toy is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,381 to Walter et al.
A need exists, however, for a riding toy that provides multiple interactive play features, each with its own corresponding sound. Such a riding toy would hold a child's interest more and receive more play time by providing multiple sounds in response to the child's operation of the interactive play features so as to activate the multiple sound effects.